


Another Failed Attempt

by TipperTupper



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Role Reversal, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipperTupper/pseuds/TipperTupper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream suggested they switch things up. Megatron complied. Nothing went right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Failed Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I whipped this up last night after a rather, um, odd conversation about sub!Megatron with Babymamhu. In the end, I had so much fun writing this I think I'll write more MegaStar... maybe.
> 
> Anyhow, please let me know about any grammar issues and whatnot, it's unbeta'd and I'm really uncertain about my own editing.

 Starscream had thought it would take an enormous effort to convince him to take upon the suggestion - after all, Megatron never submitted.

Surprisingly, though, all he needed to do was ask. Megatron hadn’t said anything, he’d simply nodded with that enigmatic gleam in his optics, and now here they were. It was unsettling, really, how easily Starscream was able to subdue his master… but this was too good a chance to pass up for him to pay any heed to that little feeling in the back of his processor.

He clicked the chains into place and gave the lock a tug before deeming it sufficient, all the while attempting to ignore the piercing gaze that followed his every movement. The energon chains glowed softly against silver plating and dark protoform, winding around Megatron’s body and rendering his upper half immobile.

The warlord kneeled on the ground, eye-level with the seeker, chains wrapped around his torso and keeping his arms behind his back. It was an absolutely delicious sight, a submissive Megatron; it was really quite too bad he would have to end this shortly.

“This is,” Megatron rumbled, his voice thick and raspy and immediately drawing Starscream’s optics to his, “Quite an excessive amount of chains.” His eyes narrowed and his mouth tilted upwards ever so slightly, “Do you have yet to fully tame me, _Master_?”

A small pang of fear flashed through Starscream; that last word, master, had been uttered with dark edges - lyrically sadistic and lined with pledges of violence.

This would not do. This absolutely would not do for Starscream’s _pet_ – no matter how temporary – to taunt him like that.

Starscream lifted his chin and let his wings arch royally. He met Megatron’s gaze and pointed a talon at him. At least now, it was safe for him to say as many of the unsavory things he thought as he wanted, “Don’t insult me, you imbecile. An unruly beast such as yourself deserves more. You should be graciously thanking me for not chaining you to the wall as I should’ve.”

“Ah, then I will play my part, if only to appease my one true lord.” Megatron bowed his head with a slow grace before lifting it and peering at the seeker with optics dimmed to a pleasant burgundy.

An irritated growl rumbled through Starscream’s chassis. He slashed at the warlord’s helm with extended claws, meeting resistance as the softer metal parted against his talons.

Megatron’s head snapped to the side from the impact, four delightfully long cuts traced from the side of his helm to his jaw. Only when his head rolled back and his optics flashed brightly and glared at Starscream did energon begin to drip from the wounds.

Starscream swallowed and felt his eyes waver, but it was only a moment of hesitation, a settled habit from being the one kneeling to _him_ for so long. His chest heaved and his wings straightened as he leaned over Megatron with the inklings of a snarl, “Do not think me a fool, Megatron. Remember, _I’m_ the one who can damage you beyond repair and _you_ are the one who’s a worthless heap of scrap metal. _You_ ,” He put all his weight into a kick to the warlord’s abdomen, pedes pointed so that the sharp tip landed on unprotected mesh. Megatron didn’t make a single noise. “Who’s nothing more than a working class miner with insane delusions of tyranny, while _I_ ,” Another kick to the same spot, “Am a seeker! A noble! I can fly through the stars, walk among Gods!” His voice ground together like the skidding of gravel and pierced the air with a ringing.

With an increasingly heaving chassis, Starscream straightened himself and glared at the warlord.

Megatron’s breathing became heavier, his helm bowed and the seeker couldn’t see his face. More energon began to trickle from the wound on his abdomen, a small laceration in the mesh that only served to accentuate the battle scars that littered his form. A soft noise escaped him, almost breathy, and Starscream leaned closer to make it out.

A chuckle. Megatron’s voice crescenoed as he let a rumbling chuckle, rolling like thunder over nimbus; he laughed. It was raspy and sinister – his helm lifted a bit, still lowered but his optics peered brightly over his brow. They seared with malevolence, the color of wine while somehow still nearly flashing white. “Oh, I think you more than a fool, Master.”

Starscream instinctively took a step back, his hand reaching out blindly behind him for his energon prod.

Megatron lifted his chin and looked the seeker in the eye, denta bared in a smirk, “I always knew of your lofty ambitions, but walking among Gods? How do you plan to accomplish that when you cannot even walk among titans without a collar around your neck?”

“Quiet!” Starscream’s fingers found their purchase and curled around the smooth surface of the prod. He whipped it forward and thrust it into Megatron’s neck, switching it on simultaneously. The energy flickered harmlessly around his fingertips and hurtled against Megatron’s throat, crackling and burning living metal with a wicked stench. The warlord let out a grunt, and then a groan in pain that frayed more into a growl than anything else, his smile ebbing slightly but his denta bared like an animal.

“You’ll submit to me!” Starscream yelled, “Or I will be forced to use this on some more unsavory parts!” This was far too exhilarating, the power, watching his Lord Megatron’s face twist in pain, but this needed to end soon.

He clicked off the energon prod and began circling Megatron with slow steps and a bit too much fervor. Oh, this was delectable. He put a hand on his hip and trailed the prod over Megatron’s back.

Megatron merely chuckled, “You are unworthy,” His voice lowered and the cadence rippled at the ground in symphonic quality, “I do not submit to anyone unworthy, but…” His helm tilted, and he looked at the seeker sideways, optics gleaming with amusement, “Prove me wrong and you may have me tamed. After all, we are on equal footing… In a manner of speaking.”

Starscream’s mouth dipped into a snarl. If Megatron truly wanted that, well… He stopped right in front of the warlord and turned the prod all the way to its highest setting. It crackled and glowed with menacing electricity, and he waited for a moment, allowing Megatron to see just how painful it would be… and then jabbed it right between his legs.

To Starscream’s delight, Megatron let out a cry in pain. But it was singular, and it ebbed into a manic rage. Their optics met and seared and Megatron’s eyes flashed so brightly that they illuminated his entire face, dwarfing the glow of the chains. “Is that really all you have?!” The warlord’s mouth twisted into a sadistic grin, “Cheap tasers and ramblings?! Give me all that you have, at least allow me the pleasure of eviscerating every bit of your dominance!”

Give it all? Oh, Starscream was already planning to do that…

“Very well,” The first lieutenant turned the prod off and dropped it. He felt a sinister smile curl at his faceplates as he raised both arms and aimed the missiles mounting them at Megatron’s helm, point blank range. The warlord may have survived the unlivable, but there was no way he could still be living after having his head blasted off.

The air was pierced with the silent charging of the energy in his forearms and a chuckle escaped his voice box. “Do you really think I would pass up an opportunity like this to terminate you? Who knew that getting you tied down for me would be so easy,” He let out a laugh and smirked, “Even Lord Megatron, himself, could get caught with his guard down with merely the promise of pleas-“

He was cut off by a high pitched creaking.

Megatron’s face was twisted in a completely feral expression as a growl rumbled through his chassis and reverberated throughout the room. Time seemed to slow as pieces of the chains incapacitating him shattered into the air. His arms tore through layer after layer of thick metal heavily fortified with condensed energy. It broke the atmosphere with a sickening screech as chain after chain was shattered.

And then time once again sped up.

There was a shock of sudden pain in his chest, and then Starscream was sent flying. He landed and then slid across the floor with an array of sparks lighting his path. Heavy steps echoed against his audials and terror filled his protoform.

“Please, please, Master!” He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, staring up at Megatron with wide and pleading optics, his whole frame quaking “It’s not what you think! I simply got carried away. I had no intention to harm you!”

“Is that so?” Crimson optics glared down at the seeker, but Megatron merely loomed over him, his arms staying loosely at his sides, “I thought you were being quite obvious in your intentions.” He knelt on one knee, resting an arm across his leg as he leaned to into Starscream with a mahogany glare, “And make no mistake Starscream, my guard was never down. I figured you would attempt something like this, it was merely a matter of time.”

The shaking stopped momentarily, and Starscream’s optics flashed over with confusion, “Er, you did?” He said.

“That,” Megatron’s voice once again lilted in those pledges of violence, “Is why you will always remain unworthy.”


End file.
